Different Tide
by 08-27-96
Summary: This was not how Bodie spent a Saturday night. Rated M


**AN; Soo this is my first DC2 fic. I had this idea in my head for a while to write this story and there are hardly any riptide stories for riptide shippers so I decided to write it.**

**I must warn you.. Bodie and Emilia do get pretty darn close together in this story if you know what I mean.**

**;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dance central 2, but if I did there would be a much deeper storyline..**

Different Tide

This was not how Bodie usually spent his Saturday nights.

The blonde surfer sat limply on the couch, listening to his brunette best friend mumble drunkenly about a party they had just came from. It was just past midnight and both riptiders were intoxicated with alcoholic beverages, along with the experience they had rightfully acquired. Emilia, who had an excessive amount of alcohol compared to Bodie, fell onto the couch as just as both dancers had arrived at the apartment they shared. Bodie followed Emilia onto the couch with a raging headache and an aggravated groan, but that didn't stop the brunette from buzzing about what happened at the party. He tried his best to block her out, but couldn't.

"And B," she slurs, "why'd you leave me with that really b.. buff dude? He was g..gross!"

"I don't know Emilia." He answered, rubbing his temple with his left hand.

He looks at his best friend, noticing how her dark navy blue bra was exposed on the right side, and while he stared, he barely notices when Emilia says something like; "You always dance all over blonde girls.. why don't you dance all over girls like me?"

But he notices.

"W..what?" Bodie sits up, glaring at Emilia past his shoulder.

"N.. nothing," she mumbles, standing up to face Bodie. "Nothing.. j..just forget it."

But when she lifts her leg to climb over Bodie's, she trips over his foot and falls directly onto his lap. She giggles, retrying to leave but Bodie grabs her by the waist.

"So, what was that you just said,Emilia?"

"I.. I.. nothing."

"Oh no, you said something."

"... No I didn't."

She tries to get up again, but Bodie takes her by the waist again and sits her back down on his lap. Then he begins to tickle her, making the drunk brunette cry and scream in laughter.

But after the laughter let down Bodie realized something.

He realized that Emilia wasn't as drunk as he thought she was, because whenever she's intoxicated her eyes turn into a dangerously dark tint of brown, but now her eyes were as normal as ever. Bodie also realized that Emilia may have been jealous of the attention that she wasn't getting from her best friend. And with this in thought, things got awkward.

So they sit there. Silently, until Emilia leans in until her lips met Bodie's.

And suddenly its mid kiss now, and Bodie doesn't know what to do. His best friend in the whole wide world is making out with him. By now Bodie figures he should probably respond to her in some way, but it's too late. "Sorry.." he hears Emilia whisper. The only way he's able to respond is "No.. its okay." Before its awkward again.

She's still sitting on his lap and he really doesn't mind because he doesn't want to be left alone. And with that in his head he kisses her. It wasn't the kind of random kiss they had just shared, but it was meaningful. Passionate. And while Bodie's kissing Emilia he realizes something else.

Emilia is a great kisser.

Her hands wrap around his neck as he leaned back against the couch to allow Emilia to hover over him. She lifts her hips off of him, then sits herself back down right above Bodie's crotch. His insides grew hot as his hands travel up Emilia's tank top. Emilia squirms beneath his touch, gently sliding herself further up Bodie's crotch again. He tries to hold back a moan, but can't, and without thinking he lifts her up and makes his way to his own bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Still with lips in full contact, he falls onto the bed with Emilia underneath him and then he thinks to himself, is this real? He figures out it is when he suddenly feels his yellow plaid shirt leave his body. Bodie breaks the kiss and huffs for air, looking down to see himself in his plain white tank.

"Emilia?"

At the sound of his voice, she looks at him with lustfulness in her chocolate brown eyes. Emilia doesn't say anything because she's in desperate need for her lips to meet his again. Then, in a matter of seconds, she takes matters in her own hands and pulls the surfer against her body and their lips meet again. He then feels her small hands fumble against his belt buckle, hungrily prying for it to come off and Bodie shivers a little when it finally does.

Then out of nowhere, Bodie feels a wave of guiltiness wash over him because he knows that his best friend hasn't done "it" before but he has.

But that thought doesn't stop him from taking Emilia's tank top off. And it doesn't stop him from taking his off either.

He tries his best not to say anything when Emilia's algid hands graces his abs. Bodie felt like he was close to losing his mind as her hands tease him all the way down to the top of his boxers. To refrain from screaming, he moves her hands off of his chest and begins to embrace her neck. Emilia lets out a soft moan and Bodie feels like this is the gentlest he's ever seen her. She looks strikingly beautiful underneath him. It was the type of beauty from his usually cute best friend that he had hardly ever seen, despite her messy curled hair and the fact that she was in nothing but a bra and jeans. But none of that mattered to him, because in his eyes she was beautiful.

He continues kissing Emilia all the way until he reaches her collar bone. She cries his name as he sucks on her tanned neck, then licked his way up back to her softened pink lips. Emilia then reaches down to touch Bodie at his reserved spot and he cries out loudly, then winces at the fact that he just reacted like a girl being touched for the first time. Then, his heart begin to race when Emilia reaches past Bodie's boxers and really touches him.

She meets the blond's eyes while she wrapped a hand around him, watching his eyes close. Figuring that this was exactly wanted, Emilia begins to stroke him slowly. Then she's milking in the moment, loving the sound of the blond lifeguard cry out her name just as she speeds up her motion.

"Oh god!" He cries in a high pitched tone that Emilia has never heard before, before he grabs her hand.

"Wha-"

"I don't want to release this early.." Bodie smiles, letting his hands slide down to Emilia's waist.

He softly brushes his fingers down her lower back, feeling Emilia's body grow tense. Chin up in the air she moans his name, praying that he didn't hear her but she was pretty sure he did by the sound of his soft chuckle. But mid-chuckle, he failed to realize that her hand was still tight around him. Bodie tries not to move his lower body as he moves his lips to the peak of Emilia's breast, feeling her inhale nervously. He takes off her bra and kisses her there slowly, with his lips leading him first as he made his way down the center of her right breast.

Bodie gently lets his tongue run around her for a minute, sensing that this was something Emilia wanted. And as soon as his mouth is fully wrapped around her breast he feels Emilia's hand that was still wrapped around him squeeze him tightly.

"Uughh.. fuck Emilia.." Bodie mutters against her.

His tounge begins to squirm around her as Emilia bites her lip before saying "Bodie, I need you."

And she sounds desperate. Like really desperate, so, Bodie comes to the conclusion that he should be milking this in too.

"You need me to what?"

"I need you in me.."

That statement alone almost sends Bodie over the edge.

"Sounds tempting."

"Bodie!"

He forces his lips on hers as she moans angrily into the heated lip lock.

Then, after Bodie pulls away, his smile fades away because he's serious. He reaches over into the drawers, shuffles through its contents all the way until he pulls out a gold wrapper. Emilia eyes what's in his hand with the realization of what she's about to do.

"You ready?"

Emilia felt like she could hear her heart panicking, and she was sure that Bodie probably heard it too. Closing her eyes, she sees a perfect view of Bodie. He was her best friend. "The best guy in the world," she'd say. But now, this guy resembled a total stranger. All of a sudden her cute and squeaky clean best friend that she swore that she'd never fall for was now this tall, gorgeous blond male who she would fall in love with in a heartbeat.

That scared her.

But now, scared or not, Emilia was back to reality. Looking into this gorgeous male's eyes, she didn't think about how much they had been through or what's going to happen next, because she was ready for what was happening now.

Emilia nods, and within a matter of seconds Bodie's hovering over top of her. His chest touches hers as he gently kisses her and moves his hand down to her dark navy blue panties, which almost caused Bodie to moan at how sexy they felt. He wraps his fingers around the sides of her panties, and slowly slides them down. Emilia shivers and breaks the kiss, looking up at Bodie.

"B..Bodie?"

Her eyes are filled with fright and sadness and this look is enough to scare Bodie himself.

"I.. I'm scared.."

"Shh Milia," he whispers, "It's okay.. I'm gonna make you feel good okay? ... Even if I'm scared too."

"Really?" She asks as a tear falls down her cheek.

Bodie nods and wipes the tear gently off her face with a small smile. "You're my best friend, and I think I'm.." he pauses. "We could stop if you want."

"No, keep going. If I was going to do this, I'd want it to be with you."

Bodie smiles and kisses her forehead, like he always does, and stroked her cheek. He then slides down his boxers, slowly, and opens the gold wrapper.

Bodie's hovering over top of her again. He grabs her left hand, intertwining fingers with hers. Emilia nervously closes her eyes as Bodie centers himself at her, and finally, he pushes.

Intense pain shoots through Emilia's body as tears began to fall down her face again. Bodie feels her hand squeeze his, and she moans out in pain. He kisses her neck softly to reduce the intensity before he tries again. Then, when he's fully inside of her Emilia lets out a shaky sigh.

"You okay?" Bodie whispers, wiping the fresh fallen tears off of Emilia's face again. She nods and rubs her thumb over his hand with a gentle smile. He tells her that he's going to move slow, and when he does, Emilia feels the pain slowly fade as she begins to feel more pleasure.

"Faster.."

Bodie's suprised when she makes this demand, and so when he moves a little faster she groans in anger and tells him to move even faster.

"Wow, you're really getting the hang of this aren't you?" Bodie jokes.

He's even more suprised when Emilia flips him over so that she's on top. Emilia grabs him as he holds himself up by his arms and she slides down him, practically shaking at his ample size.

She tells herself that she can handle him, even if he's even bigger than she had imagined and twirls her hips up so she's stroking him instead of bouncing.

"God Emilia.." Bodie's head falls back as his breathing begins to grow irregular. She moves faster, calling his name as Bodie begins to sweat. He falls back onto the bed and puts his hand over his forehead, trying to contain the fact that he's a screamer.

But he can't when Emilia moves even faster.

And now Bodie's pretty sure the neighbors could hear the mix of his screaming and her moaning. He feels himself edging closer and closer, so he grabs her by the hips and flips them over so he's on top

again.

"Bodie!"

"Sorry Emilia, but I have to take full advantage of this while I can."

He slides her to the edge of the bed so he's standing up and slides himself back in as Emilia begins to grip the sheets.

Bodie skips moving at a slow pace and moves quickly, making Emilia practically squirm underneath him. "Oh god Bodie!" She cries, digging her nails into Bodie's back.

The sight in front of her has got to be the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Bodie's hot, sweating as his abs glisten under the low light of the bedroom. He's crying, no- screaming her name as he's close to his release, and so is she.

"Bodie! Ohhh fuck!"

"E.. mili..a.. I'm going to-"

"Ahhh Bodie!"

They both hit there peak breathlessly, as Bodie falls onto the bed and Emilia closes her eyes.

"You okay?" Bodie asks probably for the third time that night. Emilia looks at Bodie seriously until they meet eyes, then she playfully hits him on the chest before getting up and sliding under the sheets of the warm, tousled bed.

"So you're just going to jump in my bed, naked?" He jokes, sliding in beside her.

"Dude we just had sex, it cannot get anymore revealing than that." Emilia laughs.

With that they begin to cuddle and forget about the world knowing them just as best friends for a minute.

The next morning had seemed to come by within a blink of an eye to Emilia.

She sits up in the bed, nakedly, and sees that Bodie isn't in bed. She figures that he's in the kitchen because the whole apartment smells like bacon. Maple bacon.

And Bodie knows that Emilia loves maple bacon.

Emilia hurriedly grabs Bodie's plaid shirt that sat on top of the pile of clothes that were on the floor before putting it on and opening the door to see the shirtless blond over at the stove, flipping a pancake as he smiled to himself.

"Wow. You can cook, dance and you're fairly attractive. Sexy, even."

"Well what can I say? Its the way I was born, babe." He laughs, pecking Emilia on the forehead. "How're you feeling? You look really sexy in my shirt yourself."

Emilia giggles, pushing the dark strands of hair back that hovered over her soft brown eyes. "Im good, but sore. And not the type of sore that comes from dancing too hard."

Bodie chuckles. He then grabbed his cell phone that sat on the counter as it wiggled around wildly, answering it all too quickly. "Hello?" He answers with a distracted look on his face.

"Uhh yeah... that sounds cool.. yeah.. around 7? Cool.. yeah.. alright. Later." Bodie awkwardly hangs up the phone and swallows guiltily as he successfully flips the pancake onto a cream colored plate.

"Who was that, your mom?" The brunette jokes, taking a sip of water from the glass she had poured.

"Actually.. it was Tara.."

Suddenly, the brunette wasn't joking anymore.

"T..Tara? The blond from the.. party?"

"Yeah.."

"What did she say?"

"She asked me out.."

Emilia's heart stopped. "And what did you say?"

"I said.. yeah.. we're going out tomorrow."

Silence.

He's afraid to look at her, and when he finally does he regrets it. She looks hurt, as if she had been stabbed in the back and Bodie had been the one to do it.

"Emilia.." He tries, turning away from the mess he had left on the stove.

"I should have known this was a joke!" He watches Emilia run to her room, followed by the harsh sound of the door slamming. That doesn't keep Bodie from going after her. He stood in the doorway, feeling the guilt pour down on him like never before.

"You forgot to lock your door." He still manages to joke.

"Bodie leave me alone!"

"And why should I do that?"

"Because.. just.. just leave!"

Bodie grabs Emilia by the hand and turns her to face him, but instead she yanks loose of his grip.

"Emilia calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down after what just happened last night! Even with that you still want to go out on a date with her!"

"Oh well I'm sorry Emilia, I didn't know after you have sex with someone you're suppose to marry them!" Bodie matches the tone Emilia has with him, and she doesn't like it.

"I cannot fucking believe you!"

"Well I can't believe you either Emilia! Look.. can we just drop this conversation because you can hold a grudge for a really long time."

"Oh, I get it. I just have to hold a grudge for a long time because I stayed a virgin longer than you, right?"

"Emilia!"

She moves towards her dresser and begins throwing clothes on herself before she grabbed a suit case that sat in her closet and began stuffing clothes inside of it.

"Emilia," Bodie grabs her by the arm again, and she fights him off repeatedly until he picks her up and slams her up against the wall.

"Emilia, stop."

"No! Let me go! I don't want to be here if I'm gonna be treated like every other girl you screw around with! I thought last night was different!"

"You thought?" Bodie lets her go, feeling anger creep up inside him as he watched the frustrated brunette stuff her clothing into the suitcase.

"Emilia, have you ever thought that last night was really different for me too?"

She ignores him as she grabs the contents that sat on her dresser.

"Remember when I said I was scared? Well that wasn't a lie Emilia. You're my best friend and I was scared that I was-"

"You were what? Having sex with the wrong girl?" Emilia shouts, folding her arms.

"I was scared that I was falling for you!"

Emilia felt her insides burn. She could see that Bodie was highly upset, but that didn't keep Emilia from still being angry herself.

"Oh yeah?" Is the only thing she's able to say before she's face to face with him, just like they were last night.

"Yeah." Bodie responds, inching closer and closer to her lips.

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

"OH-"

And there lips meet again.

It was a angry, passionate kiss that made Bodie feel like punching a wall while holding a cooing newborn. It only grows more passionate until Emilia pulls away, looking into his eyes.

"I fell for you too," she whispers sadly, "But I can't.."

And with that, Emilia grabs her suitcases and rolls them out the door, leaving Bodie standing there in pure awe.

Days have turned into weeks, four to be exact, since Emilia had left. Its been four weeks too long and Bodie's pretty sure Emilia's probably moved out by now.

He feels undoubtably guily about what happened between them and it wasn't the sex that made him feel that way. It was him selfishly excepting to go out on a date after the love he and his best friend had shared the night before.

He's been bored. The last time he had probably seen a female in person was at the grocery store last weekened, and even then every girl there had to resemble his best friend in some way, but none of them were her. None of them could compare to Emilia.

So he sits there, on the couch sad and lonely, until the doorbell rings.

"Emilia?" Bodie exclaims, almost peeing in his pants with excitement. She almost looks just as excited as he does with the smile that spread across her face.

"Hey.. I uh.. I hope it's not too late to move back in? It's getting a little crowded at Taye's place.."

"It's never too late Em." he says.

Bodie opens the door even further to allow her in. She slides both of her bags in the apartment with a smile before she stops at her bedroom door.

"Hey B?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you."

"Same here."

Once Bodie hears the sound of the wheels hitting the carpet, then the door shutting, he jumps off of the couch and goes to open Emilia's door but the door opens from her side. They both stand there for a minute, silent, until they finally embrace each other with a hug.

They spend seconds that feels like a whole minute before they both pull away with a smile.

"So.. riptide practice by the beach?"

"You know it."

**The endd! Thanks for reading, and leave a review if you'd like.(:**


End file.
